No debe saberse
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: Por que su relacion era prohibida...por que entre ellas habia surgido algo mas...


_**Los personajes son propiedad de masashi kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**No debe saberse.**

**.**

**.**

Se encontraban ahí, en esa cafetería…tan bellas y radiantes ocupando la misma mesa…Sonriendo y platicando. De vez en cuando los verdes ojos de ella se posaban sobre los azules ojos de su acompáñate. Una amplia sonrisa se formaba en ambas, como si ella le dijera algo con la mirada, como si fuera un mensaje oculto indescifrable para todos… menos para ellas.

Y es que su relación está prohibida…es tabú…no es permitida. No en esa ciudad no en esa vida. Por eso la han ocultado, por eso deben verse así como ahora…como dos amigas…como simples amigas que comparten de vez en cuando un mismo vestido.

Y así es casi siempre. De vez en cuando no andan juntas para no levantar sospechas. Ambas están sentadas separadas acompañadas de sus respectivos amigos. Pero su mirada se cruza de vez en cuando y sonríen mientras agachan la mirada…por que solo ellas saben lo que significa.

Cualquiera que viera esa sonrisa diría que Ino sonríe por Sasuke, amigo de Sakura…el también así lo supone y se limita a ignorar el gesto...genial…es genial para ambas, pues en ese momento Sakura también sonríe y todos suponen que es por lo mismo…por Sasuke, que también la ignora.

Ino se levanta de pronto argumentando que debe ir al baño camina lentamente dirigiéndole una mirada a Sakura quien también hace lo mismo.

Pero ellas saben que no debe haber errores en su plan...nadie debe descubrirlas…porque la gente aun es intolerante a esas cosas…Porque aun hay gente que lo considera antinatural…porque hay gente que no lo entiende.

Ellas lo saben y comprenden la actitud de todos…no les queda de otra. Lo aceptan y no luchan contra eso...porque eso pasa asegundo plano, ellas se entienden y eso es más que suficiente.

Cuando Ino sale Sakura no deja de notar su perfecto abdomen…plano y blanco…se pregunta cuantos hombres no desearían a una mujer como Ino…tan bella y natural.

Mientras que Ino también se pregunta acerca de los hombres que desearían verse en los verdes ojos de su "amiga" y acaricias su tan raro cabello rosa.

Seguramente muchos….quisieran reírse de eso pero saben que no pueden...porque hay gente entrando y saliendo del baño…

Y cuando ambas se cruzan ante el mismo camino solo una mirada como tantas que se dan en el día se vuelve a dar…y en un suave movimiento Ino rosa la mano de su "amiga" es solo un instante…no debe ser mas, no es el momento.

Sakura solo sonríe y sigue su camino. Ino hace lo mismo. No les da miedo su amor…para ellas no es sucio...para ellas es tan natural….ellas no lo buscaron solo se dio.

Y aunque al principio trataron de negarse al final pudo más ese sentimiento que su razón. Porque para ellas no es tan difícil de aceptarlo.

Pero saben que aunque ellas lo entiendan la mayoría no lo hará...y aunque no lo quieran pertenecen a una sociedad y deben adaptarse a ella.

Una última mirada se dirige. Sakura se va acompañada de su dos amigos se despide agitando la mano recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de Ino y sus amigos…sin tan solo supieran piensa en un momento…pero no...no están listos…ella no lo está.

Ino hace lo propio y sus amigos también se marchan junto a ella siente una mano en su hombro…voltea sorprendida y se encuentra con la mirada de Shikamaru…su mejor amigo...él le sonríe y aprieta un poco su hombro…Ino también sonríe…seguramente él lo sabe…y le alegra que así sea.

Camina a su casa ya es noche. Sus amigos la acompañan a la entrada y se despiden...ella entra segura delo que encontrara…y ahí está ella.

Sakura la espera como siempre…sus bellos ojos verdes recorren la figura delgada de Ino quien se acerca y se sienta al lado de ella. El frio afuera empieza a sentirse pero ellas no lo sienten por que dentro de ellas hay calor.

Sakura abraza a Ino quien se deja consentir por ella. No hay nadie más importante en ese momento que ellas...y cuando Sakura posa sus labios sobre los de Ino saben que vale la pena todo sus esfuerzos por que lo único que importa…es el…

_AMOR_

_._

_._

_.  
_

_Bien...aposte con una amiga y perdí. Así que debía escribir algo sobre Ino y Sakura en plan romántico… y como se perder aquí está mi paga espero que les haya gustado._

_Sin más que agregar me despido...hasta la próxima_

_._

_**MIREE: **__la apuesta sigue en pie para la otra semana he ¡no te vayas a rajar!_


End file.
